Lizardkin
Lizardkin (or Lizardmen) are a race commonly seen living underground and in extremely humid environments. They are divided into 3 different sub-species: Shulkers, Ambushers, and Lurkers. Lizardmen take up 3 morphs in the game. Anatomy Human-like beings usually found strikingly resembling various lizards, coated in harsh, yet flexible scales and skin. The skin and scales of the Shulkers are more smooth compared to the other lizardkin. Amubushers have sharp, sleek scales that allow for agile movements. Lurkers have heavy armor-like scales which protects them from small blows, however failing to stop large attacks. They are not as quick as the other lizards. All in all, most lizardkin have elongated snouts, with a thin row of teeth that is usually hard to see. Their eyes are more reptilian, being akin to a bulge with a very thin, sharp-looking pupil - each of them positioned along the side of their head. Their snouts are structured in a way that narrows their skull out along the front, giving them eyesight along the front part of their body. Their eyes also have a thin, transparent scale over them, which means that lizardkin do not need to blink. This allows them to swim underwater without having to close their eyes, and the transparent scale over their eyes is a shared feature with many species of snakes. Oddly enough, however, they do posses eyelids that can cover the thin scales over their eyes. This is mostly used when lizardkin go to sleep in order to prevent any light from getting in and distracting their slumber. Psychology The psychology of the lizardkin is different, dividing the variations of their species into a hierarchy, with the more intellectual being at the top. Shulkers, natural born leaders and critical thinkers are at the top of the hierarchy pyramid in lizardkin society. Their intelligence is comparable to a human scholar. Ambushers are below Shulkers, with below average intelligence of a human. Ambushers, while not as smart as Shulkers, are more smarter than Lurkers, who are more simple-minded brutes, quick to follow orders. While not stupid, Lurkers are more inclined to obey, and not ask questions. Lizardkin are usually peaceful, however very territorial and quick to protect their fellow kinsman. Like humans, they seem to harness the ability to both conquer and build civilizations, but on a much smaller scale underground. History The Lizardkin are a rather primitive society when compared to other races, and build their structures underground. One of the most popular places for the lizardfolk to dwell is the Lake Temple, since it has been home to a majority of them over centuries. The Lizardkin prefer to keep to themselves, however have fought and allied with humans and other races in the past. It is even said that they offered gifts to the humans in return for some of the technology that the humans have been given by the Dwarves. In present day, The Lizardkin’s numbers are dwindling, and they prefer to keep to themselves in their underground strongholds. Skills Lizardkin are known to be natural swimmers with their webbed appendages, and can even hold their breath for a while underwater - helping them dive down and swim underwater. They have small, serrated teeth which is good for eating prey such as smaller fish and some insects, which means that they can survive if the habitat is right. The Lizardkin have the ability to regenerate limbs, however this process takes months and the limb will never perform as well as the original limb that was severed. It's interesting to note that when a limb gets lobbed off, then a fast-acting clotting agent in the body stops the bleeding relatively quickly. It'd still hurt a lot, but a lizard wouldn't risk dying from blood loss due to the limb "popping" off. Some researchers believe this feature to step from a class of lizards that could easily detach their tails and grow them back if a predator caught and bit their tail, allowing them to run away more easily. Lizards have a bite force of around 210lbs, a normal humans being around 120lbs. A German Shepherds' bite force is around 240lbs, making lizards bites quite forceful, but not insanely powerful. Their teeth are very similar to normal lizards, being small and daggerlike. (The teeth are larger than a normal lizards, comparable to the overall size of a lizardkin. The general structure is the same, however.) Also due to their ability to see more easily in the dark, they have a slight amount of trouble when seeing in the light. Contrary to rumors and popular belief, lizardkin can not do the following: * Climb up walls or other surfaces with 'sticky' appendages. * Indefinitely breathe underwater. (They can hold their breath for extended periods of time, so long as they are not moving) * Smell things from miles away or even things that may be out of sight (unless particularly strong). * Change color like a chameleon. * Block swords and other heavy, blunt attacks with their bare scales. * Squeeze through abnormally skinny openings due to being "flexible" or "having skinny scales. * Squeeze or slip out of someone or something's grip by being naturally "slimy" or "slippery." Category:Races